one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nene
|jname = ネネ |rname = Nene |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate Unitopia Kingdom |ocupation = Pirate Nurse Princess Formerly |jva=Akemi Kanda |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 86,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Nene is the Nurse of the Straw Hat Pirate she was the princess of Unitopia Kingdom her homeland and was ruin by the Lost Pirate she forfeit title as the New Queen of her Kingdoms and past it down to Her Younger Twin Sister Cece Appearance Nene has orange-peach colored hair and purple eyes.she wear an Lime dress and leather shoe Personality Nene is an sweet calm timid and innocent young girl she is also somewhat naive she develop an habit to faint when she get to excited Nene is extremely shy toward strangers but can opening up to them when spending time after awhile. She is also very afraid of people with scary face but somewhat able to open up to them she also somewhat had a childish side such as fooling around with Luffy and the other immature member of the crew despite her naive and timid behavior she is very polite and does call people by their respectful honorific Nene Like Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making her easy prey for Usopp's stories and his "Sogeking" disguise. she also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jinbe stated otherwise, she thought that the captain's duty was not to listen to anyone. Nene also believed the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates were the real Straw Hats despite them looking nothing like their real counterparts. After the Timeskip Nene mature a lot although she is still gullible at time she is shown remain calm Power and Abillities Nene Lack Fighting experience and was part of the weak trio Devil Fruit Nene was force feld a Devil Fruit call the Kemo Kemo no Mi an Demon Beast type Devil Fruit by one of the Captain of Lost Pirate she would turn into beast and go out of control if she does not eat something that she dislike which it curry like many Demon Beast type the user has little control over this she can also utilize the Demon Beast Sphere Physical Strength Before she ate her devil fruit she does not have any superhuman strength after she ate the Kemo Kemo no Mi she gain superhuman strength where use an small hammer to face her opponent however she does not have full control over it until the Time Skip Medical Expertise Nene has some medical knowledge where she assist Chopper treated Hayate injuries against Logan which result her becoming the Nurse of the Straw Hat and become Chopper assistant her medical knowledge improve alot when study under Chopper even more when she and Chopper spent in the Torino Kingdom, and her knowledge of pharmacology have vastly increased. Relationship Nene get along with Straw Hat well especially with her Female Crew Mates Crew Monkey D Luffy Date Hayate Chen Saizo Roronoa Zoro Nami Nene view Nami as a Sister Figure Nami in return also develop strong affection when she feel trouble and emotionally sadden she all way would go to Nami and hug her and affection call her big sis Victor Magnes Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Deimon Mimi Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Character Category:Straw Hat Pirate